


stargazing

by orphan_account



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Not Beta Read, Other, Weed mention, gender neutral reader, giovanni is cute and i love him, i wrote this for my own damn self but you can enjoy it too, pre existing relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21842419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Giovanni has been keeping this date a complete surprise. Naturally, you're anxious as to what crime the two of you are committing this time.[giovanni potage x reader]
Relationships: Giovanni Potage/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 132





	stargazing

Every time you go out with Giovanni, you have no idea what to expect. Everything he does is incredibly over-the-top (and usually mildly illegal), and his dates are no different. Now, as you wait for him to pick you up for something “super special” that his pretty lips have been completely sealed on for the past week—you’re honestly surprised you didn’t catch a single detail slip—you’re more apprehensive than ever.

You sit down on your couch, thinking back on some of the other stunts Giovanni has gotten you involved in (not that you were exactly complaining)— sneaking into movies, stealing shitty gas station snacks and eating them together at parks, getting high in abandoned buildings. You still aren’t sure if your rush of adrenaline on each date is the inherent thrill of petty crime, or how absolutely captivating he is.

As if on cue, a quick knock echoes from your doorbell, even though you know he has a key. You hop up and open the door to see Giovanni dressed surprisingly well, wearing a white button down and black pants.

“Wow, you look nice,” you tell him, suddenly feeling a tad too casual.

He grins. “Well I wanted to look nice for our extra-exciting-special date tonight. Even though you’re probably the only one to see it.”

“Do you wanna step in for a bit?”

“Nope!” He grabs your hand, punctuating his answer with a kiss on your forehead. “We gotta go! It’s already getting dark.” He nods toward the sky, the sun barely peeking out over the horizon.

“Are you gonna tell me what we’re doing?” You almost drop your key trying to lock your front door behind you as he tugs on your hand.

“Of course not! That ruins the whole surprise!”

“We’re gonna be there in just a minute anyway. Can you at least tell me what crime we’re committing?”

“Guess.”

“Hm… petty theft.”

“Not quite.”

“Arson?”

“Man, I wish.”  
“Public indecency?”

“Maybe later.”

“Trespassing?”

“Bingo, baby!” He pulls you into a side hug, leaving his arm around your shoulders after.

“And where are we doing this?”

“Hold your horses! You’ll find out in a minute!” He says with mock anger. You both laugh. Neither of you drive, so you’re walking to wherever he was taking you, but it was alright. As long as his arm was still around you, you could walk a hundred miles.

The sun has fully set by the time the two of you reach your destination. You look up the set of stairs to the building that looms over you.

“The museum?”

“Yep!”

“Don’t tell me you’re gonna try and rob this place again.”

“Of course not, dear. I already told you we’re just trespassing. Plus—” He turns you so he can see your face, “—we’re not going in.”

Ignoring your confusion, his hand drops back to yours as he leads you around the side of the building. Pushing through bushes and trees, you see what he’s been excited about: an emergency ladder crawls up the side of the building. Looking up, it reaches all the way to the roof.

“Are we going up there?” You’re pretty sure you already know the answer.

“We sure are!” He gestures for you to go before him.

You look back to him before putting a foot on the ladder. “You’ll catch me if I fall, right?”

Giovanni winks. “You’re always safe when I’m around.”

On the roof, you see Giovanni must have stopped by earlier and prepared. Mats and blankets are spread over the concrete, a backpack sitting near them, and a portable DVD player securing a few large sheets of paper in place. He climbs up behind you, gesturing proudly at his setup.

“Gio…” The stupid grin on your face says what you can’t. He pulls you into a deep hug, kissing your cheek as he lets go.

“Hold on, lay down.” He picks up the papers from under the DVD player. He lays next to you, holding them above your heads. You can read that they’re star maps, each with a handful of constellations circled. “Cool, huh?”

“Absolutely.” He tucks the maps under his leg as he looks up to the sky. “You see the Big Dipper?”

“Yeah.” You point to it, almost directly above you now.

He moves your arm lightly. “Look to the right. That’s Cassiopeia.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. There’s a myth about her. She was a queen, but she was kind of a dick, so to punish her, Zeus sent a sea monster to kill her daughter, Andromeda.” His continues to move your hand to different constellations as he tells the story, presumably representing the people he’s talking about. “And this guy Perseus had just killed Medusa, and he was walking around with her head, and he sees Andromeda, and falls in love with her. So he turns the monster to stone with Medusa’s head, and then decides to marry the girl. But she was already engaged to someone else, so he killed that guy too. Then they got married. It’s sweet.” There’s a moment of silence. “I guess it’s not really about Cassiopeia. But I still like the story.”

“I didn’t know you were into mythology.”

“I’m not really. But some of the stories are good.”

“Would you kill a monster that was attacking me? If you were just, like, vibing with Medusa’s head?”

He laughs. “I’d do anything for you, dear.”

There’s more silence. The good kind.

You tilt your head to the side, looking at him. “I love you, Giovanni.”

His eyes meet yours. “I love you too.”

You lean in and kiss him on his lips, sharing so many deeper thoughts you aren’t sure how to articulate. You don’t pull back for a long while. When you do, you rest your forehead on his, neither of you speaking.

Giovanni breaks the silence. “Do you wanna watch a movie?”

You pile up the mats for you to lean back on while he sets up the DVD player. He lays next to you as you put your head on his chest. You watch shitty heist movies and eat snacks Giovanni probably stole (without you, the audacity,) and enjoy each others company. It’s calm. Things are good.

A scene in the movie involves the protagonists going undercover at a high-end party. They’re dressed quite formal, and they dance to blend in, all while planning to rob the host when no one’s looking.

“I bet we could do that.” Giovanni says.

“You think?” You look up at him, half expecting him to be taking notes. But he’s not looking at the screen, he’s looking at you.

“Definitely.” He stands up and grabs your hand. As he pulls you to your feet, he wraps his arms around you, spinning you around. Neither of you are the best dancers, but that’s not what matters. What matters is how it feels to be here with him, to have such mutual infatuation with someone. To be dancing with him, and to be so completely happy.

He pulls you into another kiss, and in that moment, you decide that the adrenaline you feel on your dates was completely, utterly your love for him.

**Author's Note:**

> leaving kudos would be very epic of u


End file.
